The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is the third official Zelda game released for the Gamecube. Gameplay As in all Zelda games, the player can name Link whatever they please. Twilight Princess does, however, mark the first game that the player can rename Epona. Gamecube The Gamecube version of Twilight Princess is considered to be canon because Link is left-handed in it. Wii In the Wii version, you can swing your sword by swinging the Wii remote. In order to adapt to the fact that the majority of people are right handed, the Wii version is mirrored so that Link is also right-handed. This can prove puzzling for those who have first played the GC version. Story Twilight Princess allegedly continues on the split time line that was caused in Ocarina of Time. The game starts off following a young herder in a small village. When Link prepares to set off to deliver items of interest to the Royal Family, he is ambushed by monsters and is dragged into the Twilight-covered Hyrule. He must team up with a twili named Midna in order to rid Hyrule of the Twilight. Characters Link Main Article: Link Link is in his late teen years in Twilight Princess. He is a goat herder who lives in a little known providence, Ordona. He originally journeys across Hyrule to rid himself of his curse but later must do so to save the light and twilight realms from the evil that threatens them. Wolf Link Wolf Link is the cursed form of Link. He always transforms into this form when Hyrule is under twilight influence. Later in the game, he can transform at will. Princess Zelda Main Article: Princess Zelda Princess Zelda plays a smaller role in this game. She rule Hyrule and surrenders it to Zant when he invades the Castle. Her wise words allow Link to gain some foothold in the beginning of his adventure. She later gives her power to Midna in order to save her and also uses her ability to wield light arrows to aid Link. Midna Midna, or the Twilight Princess, is a secondary protagonist in Twilight Princess. She works with Link in the beginning of the game in order to gain access to the magical Fused Shadows. Toward the middle of the game, she has a change of heart and decides to help save the light realm. Zant Zant is an antagonist in Twilight Princess. He is originally thought to be the main enemy, but he reveals that he is actually helping Ganondorf near the end of the game. Zant usurps the throne from Midna in the Twilight Realm, transforms her into an imp, and banishes her from the realm. He is able to control both the Twilight Realm and Hyrule early on in the game. Ganondorf Main Article: Ganondorf Ganondorf is the main antagonist of Twilight Princess although this is not learned until the end of the game. He manipulates Zant for the majority of the game into believing he is a God and will grant Zant his every wish. A series of four battles against him take place at the climax of the game. Videos Gamecube Version Videos Video:Introduction|The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Introduction of the gamecube version. Video:Introduction 2|Here is the second part of the begining video. Video:Ordon Village|Here, Link explores Ordon Village. Video:Wolf Link|Here, Link is in wolf form and is exploring a part of Hyrule Castle. See Also *Link *Princess Zelda *Midna *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures External Links Twilight Princess Official Website Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:2006 video games